


In the Same Boat

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something oddly satisfying in knowing that Yuri can get jealous too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Same Boat

As his friend, Estelle’s really glad that Yuri gets along so well with the other guildspeople nowadays, because being part of Brave Vesperia has been so great for him and while she knows he’s always going to treasure his bond with their party, with their _family_ above all else, seeing him expand his horizons makes her swell with pride.

As his _girlfriend_ , though, Estelle’s not exactly liking how the guildswoman Yuri’s been chatting with for a while now seems to have this _look_ in her eyes, as if she’s sizing up a prize and really likes what she sees. But either Yuri is ignoring that to be polite, or he honestly just doesn’t notice it at all.

Given Yuri’s general cluelessness when it comes to women, Estelle would bet on the latter.

Still, it’s a little irksome, since Estelle came here to pick him up from this interguild gathering so they could head back to Brave Vesperia’s place together. But he’s been rather engaged in his discussion with the woman ever since Estelle came through the door and first spotted him, so she doesn’t want to bother him just yet. With a light sigh, Estelle finds an empty lobby chair to sit in while she waits for him to finish up, hopefully soon.

"Hey, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before." Estelle turns at the unexpected voice, and is greeted with the sight of a guildsman who smiles and takes the chair besides hers. "So, which guild are you from?"

"O-oh, um, I’m not, actually." Estelle shakes her head. "I’m just waiting to pick someone up."

"Huh. So where are you from then?"

Well, he seems friendly enough company for the moment. “The capital,” Estelle says, and only barely stops herself from stumbling when she almost says “the castle” out of habit. Tensions between the empire and the guilds may have lessened significantly in these past many months, but still, she’s found it easier to just not bring up her status as a noble around here.

"Oh cool, how’s it going over there?"

…Is he genuinely interested in that? “Uh, well, good. I suppose. The new waterpipes have been holding up pretty wel— _ah_!”

There’s a hand on the top of her head all of a sudden, mercilessly ruffling her hair in that way she’s all too familiar with, so Estelle yelps and fights the hand off and whirls around to pout at a smirking Yuri.

"Hey," he greets her cheekily. "I didn’t know you were here already."

Estelle sweeps her now messy bangs out of her eyes huffily. “Well, you seemed busy, so I made myself at home.”

"I can see that." Yuri turns to the other guildsman. "Hey Kirsh, your people are about to take off."

"Already?! Aw man, later then." The man jumps up and runs for the door, calling back over his shoulder, "Nice meeting you, Yuri’s friend!"

Estelle catches Yuri rolling his eyes at that before he moves around to take the spot where Kirsh was sitting, whispering “Hey, you’re okay? He didn’t say anything weird to you, did he? I know he can be an ass about going into Casanova mode.”

There’s something oddly _vicious_ in Yuri’s gaze as he tells her that, something protective and maybe even a little bit angry, and for a moment, Estelle can only gape as understanding dawns. But then she’s smiling wide, suddenly all too amused and all too pleased and more than a little flattered by Yuri’s reaction.

There’s something oddly satisfying in knowing that Yuri can get jealous too.

"No, no, I’m just fine." Estelle can’t help but giggle, though, and Yuri shoots her a curious look that only makes her want to laugh harder. But her mood dampers a little when they’re rather timely interrupted by the appearance of the same woman Yuri was talking to before.

"Hey, Yuri, you wanna join the rest of us for dinner after this? Your, uh, your friend can come too." That last part sounds tacked on, though, and the smile she shoots them seems more forced than Estelle finds bearable (and after nineteen years of meeting and greeting other nobles who wear nothing but false smiles whenever they see her, that’s saying something).

But Yuri just grins back easily and replies, “Sorry, I’ve got plans today. Maybe next time.” The fake smile falters a little at that, and Estelle’s glad he refused, but the princess isn’t all too keen on the idea of Yuri having _any_ sort of “next time” with that woman either.

And before she can stop herself, Estelle curls her arm around Yuri’s neck and yanks him in for a fierce kiss.

Yuri makes an utterly surprised noise against her mouth but Estelle ignores it, her lips insistent against his until he finally relaxes just enough for her to feel satisfied. She pulls away then, grinning when she sees the guildswoman making a hasty retreat out of the corner of her eye, and Yuri just stares at her, his eyes wide and his cheeks even a little bit flushed.

"Whoa, wait, what was that all abou—?"

"O-oh, nothing!" Estelle chimes, her face now burning from her own audacity, and quickly stands up from her seat. But soon enough, realization visibly dawns on Yuri’s face, and the cocky grin he shoots her as he stands tells her that he’s seen right through her as well.

Even so, when Estelle grasps Yuri’s hand tight in hers and they walk out the building together, she can’t help but feel like she’s won.


End file.
